According to some sources, there are approximately 7,000 living languages in the world, and about 400 have over one million speakers. Communication among people with different native or spoken languages may be challenging without translation services. Traditionally, translations relied on people who were bilingual to translate between languages. Relying on humans is time consuming, costly, and generally unavailable, especially for common or everyday interactions.
Translation services have been introduced that make use of machine learning and other artificial intelligence to perform machine translations. However, up to now, these translation services have suffered from drawbacks that make widespread use limited. For example, some translation services require the use of a single device to conduct a turn-taking translated conversation between two participants. These translation services are limited because they do not allow more than two participants, they require both participants to be located very close to the single device, and they force turn-taking. Some other translation services allow for remote two-person translated conversations. However, these translation services are also limited because they do not allow more than two participants, they require both participants to be on the same platform, and they require the participants to be situated remotely.